mokego fanfics
by Animelemon
Summary: Okay so i love this game so here ya go
1. story 1 female moge-ko x male reader

GAME PPL

(A/N: This story is rated for teens and above. Thank you.)

"Just...what is this castle...?" You asked yourself quietly. Your hollow and emotionless eyes reflected your strange surroundings, the pitter patter of your shoes resounding in the halls.

You never expected this.

The last thing you remember was falling asleep on the train, and then, when you woke up, you found yourself in an unfamiliar station. 'Mogeko Station' was it? Very strange. Still, you remained impassive and just wandered around, taking in your surroundings, and hopefully, find some help. However, soon, you were in a dark forest, not knowing which way to go.

Next thing you knew, these strange yellow things were after you, saying something about 'rare guest' and 'cute high school boy'.

You've lost count on how many times you said "What the hell...?" in this place.

Thankfully, you had made it through the first three floors without a problem. Now, you just had to go through a hurdle, the fourth floor, where apparently, there was this dangerous person called Moge-ko, who liked to torture and crucify those they didn't like. You didn't feel anything though. Not a thing. Not fear, horror, or even anxiety. Nothing. You wondered why that is though.

How long were you this...emotionless? Unfeeling?

Quietly, you contemplated your thoughts, paying no mind to the depressed Mogekos nor the crosses made of blood.

"Strange...is Moge-ko, not here?" You said aloud absent-mindedly.

"You called?"

"Ah..." You saw a flash of red, and suddenly, a horde of Mogekos were blocking your path, the yellow creatures looking at you with blushes on their faces and with drools coming out of their mouths.

What caught your attention though, was the young girl in front. Besides the tail and ears, you would've thought of her as a normal girl, close to your age, maybe?

Is this girl really the sadist you keep hearing about?

"Helloo there! My name's Moge-ko! I like prosciutto, macarons, and other sweets!" She stepped forward, analyzing your form from head to toe while you stared blankly at her. "So, you're the cute high school boy everyone was talking about! You certainly are adorable! Very fragile looking too! I bet you're easy to break, huh?"

She asked giddily. The blonde stepped even closer, until your faces were inches apart. You maintained your gaze as she gripped your chin with surprising strength. Yeah, that was going to bruise...

"Hey...do you like Moge-ko, (Y/n)-tan?"

"Huh?" You looked at her questioningly, as if asking her to explain.

"You know, Moge-ko loves boys and girls who obey her. You love me, and I'll love you! Mooogegegegege!"

However, your eyes widened by a fraction once she pulled out a blade. Her cheerful grin turned malicious as her sharp teeth was shown. Her black hues turned bloody red as she stared at your (e/c) orbs.

"However...if you don't love Moge-ko...then you..." She swung the blade behind her, cutting off one of the Mogekos' head in the process.

"DROP DEAD!!!! AGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!"

...Ah...yeah. Now you know why she was feared in this castle. Quickly kicking the girl in the shin, her grip on you loosened.

That was enough for you to run. You could hear her voice. Switching from happy to insane in a split second.

"Owww! You kicked Moge-ko!THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!!!"

"Hey, hey...c'mon (Y/n)-tan~ Play with me! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"AH, I GET IT!!! YOU WANNA PLAY TAG, HUH?! FINE WITH ME!!!If I win, you'll be come Moge-ko's toy! How about that?AGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!!!"

You wiped the sweat off of your brow as you struggled to regain your breath. They were persistent, to say the least. You probably should've exercised more often. Being out of shape wasn't going to help you here.

Thankfully, you lost your pursuers in the winding hallways. Though you knew you couldn't stay here for long. You took a deep breath and slowly stood up. Cautiously, you opened the door and peeked outside. Once you confirmed that there was no one in the halls, you stepped out and continued forward.

Eventually, you found yourself in a very pink, and girly room. Judging by the posters with the words 'I 3 KILL' on them, this was Moge-ko's room. Just your luck. Obviously, this room was a dead end. So, you had no choice but to go back and find another way.

You opened the door and stepped back into the hallway.

"I fouund you, (Y/n)-tan!"

Big mistake.

"Moge-ko..." You murmured.

The girl smiled and caressed your face as you stood stock still. Slowly, the girl dragged her sharp nails along your skin drawing blood. She licked the red liquid slowly, as if savoring the taste. You attempted to push her away but stopped once you felt her blade pointed at your back.

"Uh, uh, uh! That's not fair! I found you, so...Y-O-U-R-M-I-N-E now~ GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Now, you found yourself chained to the wall of Moge-ko's torture room, the said girl humming cheerfully. She had practically torn both your jacket and your dress shirt, leaving you shirtless, exposing your creamy white skin. For a boy of seventeen, you were surprisingly petite and fragile looking.

"...Why are you doing this?" You asked in a monotone voice.

"Why you ask? No reason, really!"

"Pointless to find a reason in this castle in the first place. What about you? Do you know how and why you were taken here?"

You merely kept silent and shook your head. Hollow, (e/c) hues making contact with Moge-ko's black ones. The girl giggled and went towards you.

"Yep. You dunno. And...let me ask you this...do you...really wanna go home? If you can even call it that! Ahaha!"

"...! I..."

"You lived alone. You didn't have any friends. Constantly getting bullied and insulted, being blamed for things you didn't even do. Heck, your parents never cared about you did they? They're just strangers who give you money, right?"

Your eyes grew even darker, proving that what the girl said was true. You really had no one...you were just an empty shell. All your life, you never experienced happiness. You had nothing.

...It hurt.

"...I don't."

"Hm?"

"You're right...I don't want to go home...I...never...had a home in the first place..."

"Haha! You're really something, (Y/n)-tan! Usually, others would just fool themselves in order to survive. While you...you openly admit that the things you do are useless. That there's no hope. I like that about you."

You merely closed your eyes as Moge-ko crashed her lips into yours while she dragged her long nails through your pale skin, drawing more blood. She tugged your (h/c) locks roughly, pulling you even closer to her. She broke the kiss, her tongue trailing down your neck, you giving no sign of struggle.

"Don't worry, (Y/n)-tan...I'll treat you very gently...yes...Moge-ko...knows how to treat her toys right after all."

\--Extended Ending--

"Ne, ne (Y/n)-tan! What should weplaytoday?"

You said nothing as the girl hugged you affectionately.

"Ah...you're still tired from our last play time huh? Sorry. But Moge-ko really loves to play with you~"

"Oh! How about a goodwhippingfor now? Won't you like that, (Y/n)-tan?"

"There's always room for morescars. I love those kinds of expressions that you make!"

"Hey, won't you let me hear more of your cute voice? Moge-ko loves it so much!"

...Was this the right choice? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't...who can say, really? Though, even if you change your mind, it's too late to turn back. This is...the fate...you chose to accept...

In an empty room full of silence, a girl with black hair could be seen laying on the bed asleep. However, at the sound of whipping, laughter, and pained screaming, the girl stirred and opened her eyes. Her blank hues staring up at the sealing.

"...You've broken too, haven't you? Or...perhaps, you were already broken, right from the start?" The girl murmured.

Hey...(Y/n)...

There is always one thing you should remember...

...Where there is Mogeko...there isLOVE


	2. story 2 male mogeko x female reader

Mogeko Characters X Reader - Male Moge-Ko x Reader (re-written) - Page 3

Emi, yeah she is still alive, looked over the other girls in the room most of them trembling tied like her waiting for their "playtime" to come. The brown hair disgusting has her eyes where almost lifeless. Most of the time if the one of them wasn't used for play time they would be forced to watch Moge-ko and his favorite doll (Y/N) "play". She made sure that she was loud to affect the other girls and of course Moge-ko choose the ones HE wanted HIS DOLL to play with it.

She then heard some steps and saw the duo and her eyes widen in fear.

King mogeko decided it was time to take action and stop Moge-ko from stealing all the girls. He prepared an army of mogekos pretty big at least against the human "neko". Once he and the mogekos approached Moge-ko's room (Y/N) had a chainsaw a weapon she stole from the weapon room. She turned it on and smiled a wicked smile her eyes had a glint and sparkle has she dashed towards the creatures making sure to cut them in pieces.

King moge-ko was ready for that has mogekos kept appearing until they stop and there were only a group that rounded the king. They turned their head and there he was a wicked smile also in his face his knifes bloodied and also his clothes that shared the same destiny. The king panicked has him and his man where surrounded by two insane bloody murders that didn't mind getting everything dirty. The two looked like they were having fun. Once the king noticed he was alone everyone around him dead with head or cut in half. The king panicked.

King mogeko: W-Wait!

Moge-ko: Why should I? You wanted to kill me right~? I DON'T SEE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THIS~ What about you (Y/N)~?

(Y/N) nodded her head agreeing with him turning the chainsaw on and full power has she waited for Moge-ko's order and she then she attack cutting the king's head off. Has the two burned the king to make he would be gone.

Moge-ko sat in his new throne smirking has his human toys where serving him wearing pretty kinky maid outfits while his queen sat on his lap hugging him by the neck nuzzling her nose into his neck. Nobody went against Moge-ko or they would have their head chopped off in an instant and that it's how it's going to be forever.

A/N: OMG -/- I think this one was so dirty and it's kind of embarrassing but I hope it's better than the older one. I tried to keep mogeko in character and I made him REALLY dirty because all mogekos are perverts and since Moge-ko was a boy in this one I would assume he would have the same perverted mind set still keeping his sadist one.

-ko just finished killing that bitch and gigled waving at the other mogekos smirking at them.

Moge-ko: Bye bye now I must go have fun with (Y/N)!

The yellow creatures looked at the blond and did felt angry. Why it had to be HIM to be (Y/N)'s first and not them!? They did record the show for them and lived seing it over and over again. Mode-ko had a copy of it just because he would have kill them if he knew that they record them but not gived him a copy.

\--Moge-ko' s pov--

The blonde walked to his bedroom looking for (Y/N)-chan after all she was his. The marks in her body said so. He could just remember a string of her (H/C) hair around his finger and (E/C) full of fear but lust while her (S/T) skin full of swaet and she whined with sweet voice and he chilled at the memory. He entered the room and smirked at his bright room.

Moge-ko: (Y/N)-chan! I'm home!

He heard footsteps and looked at his pet lover walking with the (F/C) dress we gave her and she hugged him crying. He felt his blood boiled seing her puffy eyes and speak coldly.

Moge-ko: Who hurted you beside me?

You hugged him looking at his usualy gray eyes now red from anger.

You: T-The king! He tried to enter in you bedrom so I hid in the secret passage!

Moge-ko kissed forcefully your lips and then your neck making you weak in the nees. You were already broken. His favorite toy that he wouldn't get tierd off. He even let the door unlocked to see if you were going to try to escape but no you stayed asleep in his bed waiting for him and even cleaned his room. He loved that and peted your head. You looked at his eyes they were beautiful. You then let go of him and showed him a piece of paper saying "Can we kill mogeko and become the new lord proscioutto!"

Moge-ko smirked evily at her and burned the piece of paper grabing a knife and dragged her to room of the king. Moge-ko stabed the guards and the cut the kings head off and cut his body burning the demon making all the Mogekos gasp.

Moge-ko: Now. Now I am the bew king and if disagree you can go BURN IN HELL!

He laughted pulling you to him onto his lap revealing a good porcion of your legs scince the dress was short. You hugged his neck while the others looked at you nosebleeding and Moge-ko new the were not going to refuse after seing that and he grab your butt to let you fall and went to his room to have a party making sure for the whole castle heard you.

I an sorry if it was short and dind't follow the game I just mixed two edings and instead of Yonaka/You being the new king I put Moge-ko so sorryyyyy ;3;


End file.
